Anecdotes de vie
by Ezilda
Summary: 6ème histoire courte de ce recueil : Oh, Alex avait des choses à dire et Izzie écouterait tout ça !... George et elle, franchement...
1. Il est si facile de perdre

**Il est si facile de perdre**

**Personnages :** Mark Sloan

**Genre :** Général, drame

**Thème :** _Mouvement_ de la communauté 5sens

**Résumé :** Coucher avec Addison était sa première erreur. Mettre les pieds à l'hôpital Seattle Grace et flirter avec l'interne, sa seconde... Mais Mark Sloan n'était plus à une erreur près.

**Disclaimer :** Mark Sloan et tout l'univers de Grey's Anatomy ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Ce recueil contiendra les 5 drabbles que j'écris pour la communauté 5sens. Et peut-être d'autres drabbles.

Ce drabble spoile l'épisode 2x18 de Grey's Anatomy. Pour vous remettre en situation, Mark Sloan, l'ex-meilleur ami de Derek et ex-amant d'Addison, fait une entrée remarquée à l'hôpital Seattle Grace.

Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Il est si facile de perdre**

Il était Mark Sloan. Il était chirurgien plastique et un des meilleurs. Et en ce jour, il se retrouvait pitoyablement assis sur une table froide comme beaucoup de patients avant lui.

Là, dans un hôpital qu'il avait détesté dès le début. Là à suturer lui-même sa propre joue, sa blessure. Celle de son ego démesuré, qu'avec une aiguille et un fil, il tentait de réparer. Comme si la douleur irradiant son visage pouvait lui faire oublier cette autre douleur, celle de l'amour perdu, celle de la dignité oubliée.

Parce qu'à vrai dire, il avait joué. Bien trop joué. Et s'il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de gagner, là, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et la cicatrice infime qui persisterait sur son beau visage, serait là suffisamment de temps pour le lui faire comprendre.

Il n'avait pas vu Derek approcher à toute vitesse et lancer son poing contre lui. Il s'était senti propulser contre le sol. Et il avait su qu'il en avait fait trop. Peut-être qu'il avait atteint le fond, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, couché là sur le sol froid et désespéramment blanc de l'hôpital.


	2. Quel arôme a l'amour ?

**Quel arôme a l'amour ?**

**Personnage : **Preston Burke

**Genre :** Général, romance

**Thème :** _Amour _de la communauté 5sens

**Résumé :** Ne jamais être déstabilisé est le précepte de tout bon chirurgien... Alors Preston Burke ne fléchira pas, même devant sa fiancée à qui il manque toute notion de romantisme.

**Disclaimer :** La série Grey's Anatomy et le couple Burke/Cristina ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Ce drabble **spoile** l'épisode 3x21.

Mon deuxième drabble sur Grey's Anatomy ou comment parvenir à montrer tout le romantisme de Burke sans en faire trop ? J'espère que c'est mission accomplie.

Pour remettre la situation en place, dans cet épisode, Burke prend très à coeur les préparatifs du mariage et confie bon gré mal gré le choix du gâteau à Cristina, alors que celle-ci se préoccupe uniquement de ses révisions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quel arôme a l'amour ? **

Preston Burke aurait aimé que tout soit toujours parfait, à commencer par le jour de son mariage. Si sur la table d'opération il aimait à ce que chaque détail soit réglé à la perfection, il en allait de même pour cette cérémonie qui marquerait un tournant dans sa vie.

Alors, avec la même délicatesse avec laquelle il pouvait suturer des valves cardiaques et réparer des aortes, il déballait doucement tous ces gâteaux qu'il avait exigés du pâtissier afin de pouvoir mieux choisir celui qui conviendrait à la perfection pour ce grand jour, et il les répartissait soigneusement sur la table.

Délice aux amandes, suprême à la nougatine, marquise au chocolat... Chacun avait ses qualités et ses points faibles. Il savait chacun d'eux. Il pouvait tous les décrire. Il aurait parfaitement pu choisir lui-même. Mais il ne le voulait pas.

Cristina choisirait. C'était leur mariage. La douce acidité de la fraise ou l'amertume du chocolat, ce serait elle qui en déciderait. Pour leur mariage, elle pourrait bien sortir son nez de ses bouquins. Pour lui, elle pourrait bien le faire.

Alors quand il finit par lui arracher un vague murmure d'assentiment pour la marquise au chocolat, Preston eut un sourire entendu et il l'embrassa.

Un mariage parfait avec une femme imparfaite, c'était bien tout ce qu'il voulait. Et tant qu'elle l'embrasserait de la sorte, il saurait apprécier tous les défauts de sa femme.


	3. Entends moi

**Entends-moi**

**Personnages : **Meredith, Derek, Addison

** Thème :** _Pensée _de la communauté 5sens

**Résumé :** Derek a trop souvent des regrets ou des remords. Mais pas toujours ceux que Meredith souhaiterait.

**Disclaimer :** Ce triangle amoureux est la création de Shonda Rhimes.

* * *

Ne prend en compte aucun épisode. Je ne fais qu'imaginer ce qui aurait pu ou pourrait se passer en ce qui concerne le triangle amoureux Addison/Derek/Meredith.

Ces pensées sont de Meredith.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Entends-moi  
**

Tu l'as aimé, Derek. Ça paraît clair et ça a duré longtemps, ne nie pas. Des années sans doute. Ça se voit dans cette façon que tu as de la regarder encore. Même si les blessures se sont fermées avec le temps. Même si aujourd'hui, c'est le Dr Addison Montgomery et non plus le Dr Shepherd qui joue les fantômes de ton passé mouvementé, tu as toujours cette façon de la regarder. Comme quelqu'un qui regrette ce point de non-retour qui a créé un fossé entre vous.

Elle t'a trompé, ton amour propre a souffert. Elle est revenue, la colère a été ton leitmotiv. Mais maintenant, Derek ? Pourquoi lui as-tu posé cette question ? Une question stupide et insensée, je veux te l'entendre dire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allé avec ce parfait sourire plein d'un charme amer, lui demander _Pourquoi ? _Je suppose que tu as compris en voyant son regard désolé que tu devais être désespérant à lui demander après tout ce temps les raisons de sa trahison.

Evidemment, elle a dû te sortir le grand jeu : Mark Sloan avait su la séduire alors qu'elle se sentait seule, votre couple stagnait… Et des excuses ont dû se répandre dans toute la pièce, elle a dû t'offrir un joli repentir larmoyant.

Dis-moi que sa comédie ne t'a fait aucun bien. Rassure-moi sur ce point. Parce que si tu veux la vérité sans détour et sans larmes artificielles, je peux te la hurler moi, sombre idiot. Derek, elle t'a trompée ! Ce mot se suffit à lui-même. Aucun besoin de raisons ou de prétextes. Elle a partagé le lit d'un autre, t'a menti effrontément, t'a trahi. Est-ce que tu as perçu cette rumeur qui court dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ? Elle aurait pu avoir un enfant de Mark Sloan. J'en rirai presque. Ce n'est pas drôle, je sais, mais tant de pathétique de ta part à vouloir comprendre un acte qui n'est pas compréhensible, le rire est ma seule alternative. Mais après tout, qui suis-je pour te juger ? Une interne que tu ignores maintenant. Alors…


	4. Juste une pause

**Juste une pause**

**Personnages :** Alex Karev, Meredith Grey

**Pour :** Sempre Libera, qui voulait un Alex/Meredith

**Résumé :** Alex en a assez des histoires de coeur de ses co-internes. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû éviter de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur Meredith ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Shonda Rhimes. On m'a juste demandé de faire un Alex/Meredith, ce qui malheureusement n'arrivera jamais dans la série originale.

* * *

**Juste une pause**

Honnêtement, toutes ces amourettes hospitalières me prennent la tête. Que ce soient Meredith, Izzie ou Cristina, c'est toujours la même chose. Toutes se sont entichées du garçon qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il soit leur titulaire, leur patient ou leur co-interne malencontreusement déjà marié. Et pour toutes, ça a posé des problèmes incroyables. Les filles peuvent vraiment être compliquées, quand elles s'y mettent.

Et maintenant, il faut que Meredith ait choisi le même couloir que moi pour avaler sur le pouce un sandwich, sauf qu'elle le fait d'un air tellement lugubre qu'on peut se douter à coup sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche avec le Docteur Mamour.

La vie pourrait être tellement plus simple, si elles ne s'amusaient pas à mettre des complications là où il n'y en a pas. Il y a des garçons simples qui ne demandent qu'une chic fille à aimer. Au lieu de ça, il faut toujours qu'elles s'amourachent du type inaccessible.

- Arrête de faire la tête. Tu gâches mon repas, je marmonne.

Meredith tourne un regard froid vers moi.

- Je ne fais pas la tête, affirme-t-elle avec une netteté presque effrayante.

- Mais bien sûr ! je lance avant de mordre à nouveau dans mon sandwich.

- Alex, ne commence pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes

- Hé, si t'es pas contente, fallait pas venir ici. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi.

Possible qu'un peu plus de gentillesse ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Mais après déjà vingt heures de garde, j'ai quelques difficultés à prendre goût au mélodramatique de la situation. Quand elle s'est levée, j'ai cru avec un certain mélange de remords et de contentement qu'elle allait se trouver un autre endroit pour y exhaler sa mauvaise humeur. Je me suis trompé.

- T'es vraiment un cas, Alex ! Tu sais ce que c'est, l'empathie ? Regarde dans le dictionnaire. Je t'assure que ça t'aiderait à devenir un peu plus humain.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'est l'empathie. Je ne supporte juste pas que tu viennes jouer ici à la pauvre petite fille chez qui rien ne va.

- T'es en train de dire que rien ne va chez moi ? s'indigna Meredith en agitant avec violence son sandwich devant moi. Mais je vais très bien ! Tout serait même parfait s'il n'y avait pas un petit interne arrogant qui m'agressait pendant ma pause-déjeuner.

Possible que je sois allé trop loin.

- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit. J'aime juste pas te voir comme ça, je marmonne.

Elle me dévisage un peu interloquée.

- Allez, rassieds-toi, je lui demande.

Elle écarte une mèche de son visage, me considère un instant, puis s'assied à mes côtés sur le brancard.

- Ça ne se passe pas bien avec le Docteur Mamour ? je l'interroge innocemment en gobant des chips.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je pensais que ma vie mélodramatique ne t'intéressait pas, remarque-t-elle les sourcils haussés.

Je laisse un silence s'installer, qu'elle seule brise en buvant son coca à la paille.

- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose... je propose.

- Tu joues les conseillers matrimoniaux maintenant ? s'exclame-t-elle en riant. Alex, n'essaie pas de m'embobiner.

- Au moins, tu ris, je fais remarquer avec un sourire victorieux.

Elle baisse la tête, se cachant derrière ses longs cheveux.

Je ne suis peut-être pas le mec qu'il faut dans ce genre de situations. Je ne suis pas compatissant, je ne sais jamais dire les mots qu'il faut. Mais sentir qu'elle est à nouveau triste, me gâche ma pause. Alors, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et je l'attire contre moi.

- Allez, ça ira mieux, je dis doucement.

Elle ne s'est pas raidie comme je l'ai pensé. Elle n'a pas non plus protesté. Elle s'est juste laissée aller contre moi. Et moi, je regarde bêtement mon sandwich à moitié entamé, que j'ai laissé tomber pour consoler Meredith Grey.

- Ça ira mieux, je répète, pensant que c'est la seule phrase sensée que je peux prononcer dans ce genre de situations.


	5. Pourquoi ?

**Pourquoi ?**

**Personnages : **Miranda Bailey

**Thème : **_Mémoire _de la communauté 5sens

**Résumé :** Elle voulait paraître froide et détachée. Mais Bailey avait comme tous ces cas de conscience.

**Disclaimer : **Grey's Anatomy est la création de Shonda Rhimes.

* * *

Inspiré de l'épisode 2x4 où l'on découvre Jeremiah Tate, atteint de mucoviscidose et qui est un des premiers patients de Bailey.

Parce que derrière le Nazi, se cache un être humain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pourquoi ?**

Miranda se surprenait parfois à penser que la vie était étrangement faite. Elle repoussait alors ces idées idiotes. Un chirurgien use de son bistouri pour réparer les dommages du corps. Il calcule les risques de telle intervention, prévoit les réactions de l'organisme humain et fait son possible pour sauver des vies. Quelques fois, le médecin réussit et connaît l'extase de se croire un héros. Mais il y a toujours, ces gens touchés au hasard par la maladie, pour qui tout tourne mal sans qu'on ne puisse trouver ni justification ni justice.

Pourtant dans un tel métier, il y a bien une question que l'on ne doit pas se poser : pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

Miranda savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser de telles choses. Ces raisonnements étaient absurdes, délétères et ne menaient strictement à rien. Pourtant quel chirurgien pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait preuve d'une objectivité sans faille et de n'avoir jamais connu une amère rancoeur en se battant pour un patient qui aurait mérité d'être en bonne santé ?

Jeremiah Tate avait été ce premier patient pour Bailey. Un garçon plein de vie, qui n'avait sûrement pas mérité ce fléau qu'était la mucoviscidose. Miranda tentait d'oublier que cette sombre maladie faisait lentement le décompte des jours qu'il restait à ce jeune homme. Plus qu'une année, peut-être deux ? Combien pouvait-on espérer ? Elle l'avait vu se débattre contre cette injustice, profitant sans scrupules du temps qui lui était imparti.

Miranda avait espéré oublier le ressentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé en voyant la première fois ce patient. Pourtant là, en le sentant glisser vers le trépas, cette colère refaisait insidieusement surface. Alors oui, un chirurgien n'est qu'une froide machine, mais derrière il y a l'humain, la mère, la femme. Et eux hurlent leur désespoir.


	6. Sa vérité

**Sa vérité**

**Personnages :** Izzie, Alex

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Cadeau :** de Noël pour Marijuane

**Résumé :** Oh, Alex avait des choses à dire et Izzie écouterait tout ça !... George et elle, franchement...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et ce fichu couple George/Izzie ont été imaginés par Shonda Rhimes.

* * *

**Sa vérité**

- C'était à prévoir, ma belle !

Le ton dur d'Alex secoua Izzie. Jusque-là il s'était contenté d'exprimer un certain mépris et une incompréhension lorsqu'il avait appris pour elle et George. Mais là, il s'agissait bien de colère, non ?

- C'est tout toi, continua-t-il. T'enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans des passions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Et avec George, il faut croire que tu as touché le fond.

Izzie bomba la poitrine, hésitant à frapper le jeune homme qui la dévisageait avec fureur. Elle pouvait encore encaisser. Encore un peu. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à démêler le vrai du faux…

- Tu t'emportes pour des causes perdues d'avance, reprit Alex avec une froide détermination. Tu as fait capoter son mariage, maintenant tu as le résultat, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Très simple en effet. Croyait-il vraiment tout pouvoir résumer aussi facilement, comme si elle n'était qu'une patiente à qui on désignait la pathologie responsable de tous ses maux.

- Toi aussi, tu étais une cause perdue alors, souffla-t-elle. Belle théorie.

Alex recula sous l'affront.

- Tu m'as laissé tomber. J'imagine que Denny était nettement plus à la hauteur dans le genre amours perdus d'avance.

La gifle partit, laissant une douleur vivace sur la joue du résident.

- George… ou même Denny… tu ne leur arrives même pas à la cheville.

Elle voulut partir sur cette réplique. Elle voulut lui laisser tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Mais Alex n'en avait pas fini, il lui attrapa vivement le poignet, l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

- Ton histoire avec George est pitoyable, et tu le sais !

Izzie se dégagea.

- C'en est presque drôle tellement vous êtes pitoyables ! ricana Alex.

Reculant, le genou de la résidente tapa dans un brancard. La douleur la sortit de sa torpeur. Et folle de rage, elle s'éloigna de ce couloir, espérant que les mots prononcés là sortiraient bien vite de son esprit.

Alex était amer, seulement amer et blessé dans son amour-propre. Rien de ce qu'il n'avait dit ne pouvait être vrai.


End file.
